Hard Exterior of a Broken Man
by aab865
Summary: If you ask Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe must have been a jerk from birth. There is just no way that someone so spiteful and rude could have ever been a decent human being. But when Sebastian's twin Daniel shows up in Ohio Kurt begins to realize that there may be many underlying reasons for Sebastian's less than perfect behavior.


**The Hard Exterior of a Broken Man**

**So this is my first time ever writing fan fiction, and I am quite terrified of what others will think of it. I love Kurtbastian though, and this plot bunny hasn't left me alone since it popped into my head about two weeks ago. I'm sorry if its terrible, and I would love constructive criticism of any sort. I haven't written any more of this yet, because I am unsure of whether there is an audience for it or not, but if there is I will definitely continue writing. Thank you so much for reading what I have so far, and please review to tell me whether you would like to see more!**

Kurt was officially having the day from hell. His alarm failed to go off this morning, he failed his trig test, Blaine was away on a trip for one of the many clubs he was a part of, and to top it all off his least favorite person had to be seated at his preferred table in the Lima Bean. Kurt could see through the window that Sebastian Smythe was currently seated at Blaine's regular spot.

He took a deep breath and decided to push the doors open to the cafe. He had already made the drive here, and he really needed that grande nonfat mocha right about now. As he was walking up to the counter he was as discrete as possible. He really did not need a confrontation with the man who had at one point attempted to steal, and then temporarily blind his boyfriend. While Sebastian had apologized for his behavior, Kurt just couldn't bring himself to let go of his animosity for the man.

However, the heavens did not appear to be in Kurt's favor today. As soon as he reached the counter the barista called out the next complete order. Sebastian got up from his seat and started to walk towards the counter.

Kurt glanced over at him and noticed that for once he was not in his traditional Dalton uniform. Instead he was wearing a maroon button down with a pair of dark wash jeans. If Kurt didn't dislike the guy as much as he did he might even say that he looked good. Since this was not the case Kurt just sniffed and turned back towards the counter.

Sebastian made his way to the counter and picked up his drink while thanking the barista. It seemed like he saw Kurt on his way up, but he made no move to acknowledge his presence. Kurt was baffled, normally the meerkat would take any chance to make Kurt as uncomfortable as possible. While this was normally irritating, it was possibly even more frustrating that Sebastian seemed to act as if he was not there.

Kurt sighed and decided that instead of being perturbed he should be grateful that Sebastian is not going to make this day any worse than it already was. He ordered his drink and then sat down at a table that was a comfortable distance away from Sebastian's. He took out his math textbook and the failed test and started to look over what he had missed. There was no point to putting this off until the final, and if he did it now he would at least feel better about his understanding of the material.

It was only about two minutes later when he heard the unmistakable, cocky laugh of one Sebastian Smythe. Kurt couldn't help but look over to see what was causing him to be so loud. However, he was not expecting the sight that was before him. Sitting in Blaine's spot was still the man with the maroon button down, but across from him sat a person wearing the Dalton blazer that looked exactly like him.

Unfortunately for Kurt, this was the exact moment when the Dalton clad Sebastian decided to look up. A snarky grin crossed his face. "Well if it isn't Mckinley's resident princess. Where is your hobbit boyfriend? Normally you two are attached at the hip."

Kurt was standing there with his mouth gaping, still trying to understand exactly what he was witnessing. Sebastian noticed Kurt staring towards the table behind him, and he realized what might be causing the boy to look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, Kurt, have you met my twin Daniel? He's visiting from Paris, where he lives with my father." Kurt regained his composure slightly, and he was no longer gaping at the other man. The past few minutes seemed to make a whole lot more sense now. "I didn't know you had a twin Sebastian, it seemed like one of you was already enough to handle. If he's anything like you I can imagine why they don't have you living in the same country. There would just be too much ego for one place to contain." Sebastian's smirk remained, but it seemed to take on a more strained appearance than it had a few seconds ago.

"Actually, me and Seb here have very little in common, except for the fact that we happen to share the same face," Daniel commented over Sebastian's shoulder. Kurt glanced back over at the man that he had thought was Sebastian just a few minutes prior. "In fact, I believe that's why we get along as well as we do, if I were any more confident in my own talents I feel we would have quite the rivalry on our hands," Daniel glanced over at Sebastian with a teasing expression.

Sebastian glared at his brother, but quickly the smarmy facade crossed back over his face. "Whatever Daniel, I know you are just jealous that I am the hotter twin." Daniel just smiled back with a look that obviously said he was just placating his brother. "So back to my original question, where is that boyfriend of yours?"

Kurt glared back at him with a scowl. "I don't think that is any of your business Smythe. And anyway, I have better things to do with my time than sit here listening to you." Kurt turned to Daniel, "It was nice to meet you Daniel. I'm glad to know that the entire Smythe gene pool isn't infested with jerks like this one," he said as he jerked his thumb in Sebastian's direction.

As Kurt walked out of the Lima Bean he thought about how weird of a day this had turned out to be. Running into Sebastian was always an interesting, if not extremely frustrating ordeal, but today was definitely more interesting than most. He never would have guessed that Sebastian had siblings, let alone an identical twin. He seemed too self centered to not be an only child. As Kurt got in his car he shrugged. At least Daniel may make his encounters with Sebastian a bit more bearable over the next few weeks.


End file.
